


Ten Fragments of Ten Letters that Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, Never Sent

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 21 October 2005 for anasuede's Unsent Letters Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ten Fragments of Ten Letters that Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, Never Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 21 October 2005 for anasuede's Unsent Letters Challenge.

  1. "You said that you'd stay if even one of us accepted your choice. He's a nice boy. He's talented. He makes you happy. I know that Mother disapproves, but I do like him, ~~and I can't blame you for~~ and I hope that you'll never regret your choice. I believe I can accept your decision to marry Ted. ~~I just wish you loved me more~~."
  2. "They want me to marry Malfoy. He was supposed to be yours! You abandoned us, your family, your name, your blood, your sisters, and now I have to take your leavings. I hate you. ~~I hate you so much I wish you were~~ I hate you because he scares me, and I can't say no. Father says that he will curse me with childlessness if I marry another. It isn't fair! ~~It isn't fair that you could choose, and I~~ "
  3. "She's so happy. She follows him around as though he had her leashed. How can a Black behave so? But I forget whom I'm asking. You followed your own master, didn't you?"
  4. "His hands are cold. White and strong and cold—they sting when he touches me. I wish they were as hot as the eyes of his protégé. ~~Is it wrong to want~~ "
  5. "I think that my husband's master is going to murder your friends. ~~Warn them~~."
  6. "The baby never stops crying. Even the house elves are frustrated. Lucius insists that I drug him quiet. He is angry all the time now, this man ~~of yours~~ I've married."
  7. "I saw our cousin. He is nothing but a shell of his former self. He didn't even recognize me. And that is what will happen to you if Bellatrix has her way. ~~I'm glad of it~~."
  8. " ~~I provoked him into beating me so badly that I lost our daughter~~. He beat me. The bastard beat me so badly I lost our daughter. I swore he would never get another child off of me. ~~But it worked~~. In penitence, he has promised that my son will not be attending Durmstrang."
  9. "I am left to my own devices most days, and all of the nights. It's just as well, for I could certainly not meet him at that school. He comes here, and Lucius never knows. He was the one who keyed the wards to accept him as family, after all."
  10. "He still ~~finds me useful~~ loves me. He has agreed to look after Draco. ~~I know he only did so to make our sister believe in him~~. I'm so frightened for my son. ~~If you'd stayed, none of this would be happening now~~."




End file.
